Travel the Universe
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Naga gets arrested


I don't own kyuranger. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

"Balance!" Hammy sped into the room at top speed.

"Yo, Hammy!" Balance greeted before noticing the look of worry on her face.

"Balance, it's Naga. I'm not sure where they were from but these aliens came and took him away," she admitted, almost in tears, "I tried to stop them but they got away."

Balance of course was worried but tried to not worry Hammy further, "It's fine. We'll find him. What did these aliens look like?"

"They weren't wearing Jark Matter uniforms or anything, just plain white tunics. There were three of them, all very tall with blue skin and two red eyes. They had green antennas too."

"Thedosians," Balance started pacing in thought.

After a few minutes he finally spoke up again, "It was one of our first heists, and one of the few that weren't from Jark Matter. Naga did way better than I had expected. However, not only did we steal their planets most precious artifact, we _may_ have set their grand temple on fire..."

"Balance!" Hammy shook her head, "Where will they take him? Do we get the whole team involved?"

"Naga and I are the ones wanted, we need the team focused on Jark Matter...I'll go find him. Just cover for us. If I'm not back in two days, tell the team and come look for us. Got it?"

It was 26 hours since Balance snuck off the Orion to search for Naga. The shopping center Hammy and Naga had been at had no clues. He tried asking around, and finally a cashier told him she saw a ship flying off on her way to work.

He hacked into the cameras near the location she mentioned and confirmed it was a Thedosian ship.

Luckily the Tenbin Voyager was faster than their ship, as he now tailed behind them trying to formulate a plan.

They must not have been expecting company as there was no force field or anything keeping Balance away. He secured his voyager to the top of their ship and looked for a passage in. There was a small door he could just barely slide right into.

"Alright!" Balance whispered to himself as he slid into a room full of computers. He quickly hacked into them and analyzed the camera footage. There were only two people that he saw, but he knew Hammy said there was a third. No footage of Naga either. He found the ships schematics and found two rooms with no cameras. Neither were labeled but he had a clear shot to the first one. He quickly got through the mechanical door but found it was completely empty.

Knowing he'd have to pass the control room where two of the aliens were in view, he tried to figure a way to take them out. Deciding to take the head on approach, he morphed and ran in. He focused on taking the first one down, while the other set the ship on high alert. By the time he got the second taken down, a third one entered. After no one else showed up, he got the alarms to shut down and headed off toward the other unlabeled room.

As soon as Balance opened the door he found Naga sitting on the floor in a corner looking up at him.

"Naga, what happened?" Balance looked at the blood running down Naga's face.

"I went shopping."

Balance laughed through his worry, "I meant after that."

"I thought it was obvious I got arrested."

"Ok, but what did they do to you? What did they say? Details Naga," Balance begged as he helped Naga stand up and get his wrists untied.

"Oh. Well, I was shopping. I found a cute shirt, but couldn't end up buying it as I got arrested. The Thedosians only had a photo of me, but were convinced I was working with someone else so they kept asking me questions. Though all my people look the same, not sure how they found me exactly..."

Balance tilted his head still wondering about the blood.

"Anyway, after I wouldn't talk I got punched a bit," Naga stumbled a bit and reached for his jacket and seiza blaster which were sitting on the table near the door, "I think they broke my nose which explains the blood. Still wouldn't say anything. I got hit with a tail I think? Everything is a little foggy, but I didn't want them to go after you so I stayed quiet."

"Ok Naga, let's get you to my voyager and back to the ship."

Naga gave a small smirk, "I have a better idea."

Twenty minutes later, Naga hit a button to launch an escape pod which held the three unconscious Thedosians, "Now we have our own ship, you just need to find somewhere to hide it."

Balance clapped a hand on Naga's shoulder, "You are a genius babe."

Naga sat down in exhaustion.

"Let's get this baby started!" Balance set the autopilot toward the Orion's location. "Do you think the commander would let us keep a stolen ship on the Orion?"

"He would, it's Raptor you have to worry about."

"We'll just be sneaky then."

"Hey Balance?"

"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for finding me."

"I owed you one for you rescuing me on that weird trash planet," Balance chuckled before he turned toward his partner, "But I'd travel the universe to find you, Naga."


End file.
